


Together

by aikawoods



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fix It, grounders in arkadia, in denial clarke, lexa and jasper interaction, lexa in arkadia, skaikru in polis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikawoods/pseuds/aikawoods
Summary: Hakeldama episode in which Pike never attacked the grounders and Jasper's not mad at Clarke.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln (Slight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Arkadia

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how this thing works and English is not my first language so... forgive me lol.

"Heda!"

The grounders started chanting as soon as they saw their commander together with clarke heading their way.

Indra approached Lexa and Clarke first as they both got down from their horses.

"Queen Nia? What happened?" Indra asked, looking at the dead body behind them.

"Solo gonplei." Lexa answered shortly. "Roan is the king now but we can't be sure that Azgeda won't still attack the Arkadia. Stay here for a few more days. I'll send riders when it's time to come home."

Indra nodded her head to her orders. "Sha, Heda."

Lexa nodded, stepped forward to face her army. "Queen nia is dead." she announced.

The grounders murmured, glad with the news.

"But that does not mean Azgeda is not a threat to us anymore..."

Clarke stood there crossed arms, watched Lexa makes her speech to her army.

"I bet she killed queen nia herself." Indra said, walking beside clarke.

Clarke glanced at her, nodded and smiled. "Yes, she did."

"I knew it. Queen nia deserved to die at the hands of Lexa. She cost too much pain on her."

Clarke looked at her, remembering something. "Costia?"

"Not just her but also her family."

It was Clarke's first time to hear this news. She looked at Lexa. She doesn't know what to feel. She feel sad and proud at the same time for her.

\---

As soon as the commander stepped inside the arkadia, all Skaikru kneeled and bowed to her just like what Kane told them to do.

Lexa nodded, acknowledgin their action before they all rise. Kane was the first one to walk towards her, wearing a smile on his face.

"Welcome to arkadia, commander."

Lexa returned the smile. "Thank you, Marcus."

Kane then turned his attention to the woman beside her, Indra. He smiled upon seeing her and greeted each other.

Abby, who's just behind kane, went to her daughter and hugged her.

"We can catch up now." Clarke whispered to her mother.

"I know." 

Abby pulled away then turned to look at Lexa. "Thank you, Commander. for keeping Clarke safe."

Lexa smiled, a smile that abby hasn't seen before. "That's what I promised."

Abby was surprised by her words but most of all, by her smile. She never expected that the Commanager, who she knew as a savage one, can have a sweet smile.

"Commander," Kane called, diverting her attention to him. "We prepared a small celebration for you at the mess hall."

"Lead the way."

Kane nodded before he started walking inside, guiding the grounders.

\---

"Hey, good to see you again, Wanheda." Raven greeted, as she stood beside her.

Clarke glanced at her then shook her head. "Hey. How's your leg?"

"Not better." Raven chuckled, sadly. "Anyways, you having fun?"

"Yeah..." clarke smiled a little then let out a deep breath. "The peace we've always been wanting to have is finally here."

"Yeah, I guess.. Thanks to you."

Clarke looked at her. "It's not just me, Raven... It's also Lexa."

"I still don't trust her."

They both looked at Lexa who's standing beside Indra and Kane, watching the kids dance at the center.

"Bellamy's right." Raven continued. "She will always put her people first."

"We can't be sure of that." clarke whispered as she shook her head, unconsciously still looking at Lexa's direction. She maybe wrong but she have faith in Lexa.

"Really?"

They both looked at their back when they heard a voice and saw Octavia coming their way.

"After everything that happened, I can't trust her anymore." Octavia said, stopping in front of them.

Clarke stepped forward, starting to get annoyed with all the things they're saying about Lexa. "How can you say that? You don't even know her."

"And you do?" asked, Octavia. "Clarke, she betrayed you. You, of all people, should know better."

Clarke wanted to say more to defend Lexa but she know to herself that they would never understand.

"We need her. It doesn't matter whether we trust her or not." she said to the two, ending this conversation before she left.

"I still don't get her." Octavia said, referring to clarke.

Rven nodded, agreeing to what she said whilst looking at Clarke who's now headed to Lexa. "I think I do..." she whispered to herself.

\---

"Enjoying yourself?" Clarke asked as she approached Lexa.

"Your culture is interesting, Clarke." Lexa smiled at her before she turned back her attention to the kids dancing in front.

Clarke didn't realize she was smiling too.

"There's more interesting things you should know." Clarke didn't mean to said that out loud but she did.

Lexa looked at her and was about to respond when a drunk Jasper came between them, throwing an arm on Clarke's shoulder.

"Yeah, like trying Monty's moonshine, right?"

Clarke glared at him. "Jasper, not now." then she looked at lexa.

Jasper looked at lexa too. "Ooh. The Commander's here." he grinned. "Hi, I'm Jasper--"

"Jasper!"

Monty came shouting and pulled him away from them. He then looked at lexa with horrified look.

"I-I'm sorry, Commander. He's not always like this. Hehe."

"But I am."

"Let's go, Jasper."

Clarke just looked at them walk away, shaking her head. She heard new that Jasper's always been drunk. She didn't expect that that 'always' is true.

"Moonshine?" Lexa asked that made Clarke look at her.

"Uhh.. Some beverage that Monty made but Jasper damn love it so much.

"I would like to try some."

"No. Don't---"

"Jasper." Lexa called out which made the two boys turned around to look at her. "I would like you to introduce me to your own beverage, moonshine."

"Lexa, you don't have to--"

"Very well, Commander!" jasper broke away from Monty and gave Lexa a salute sign. He walked towards her. "This way, Commander. Follow me."

Lexa didn't mind the cockiness Jasper had shown. Instead, she just followed him but she stopped when she noticed Clarke and Monty not moving from their position.

"Come with us." she said eyed the two before she continued following Jasper.

Monty and Clarke just looked at each other and shrugged before they decided to follow them too.

"I'll look after her. Don't worry." Clarke told Indra who's been watching them all the time.

"I expect you would."

\---

"I told you.." Jasper leaned towards Lexa. "It's very nice." he said, nodding with a wide smirk on his face.

"Lexa?" clarke tried to catch her attention again but the woman's just keep on ignoring her.

Clarke's been watching her since they settled on a table and the two started drinking.

Lexa didn't give a reaction since then. She just keep on accepting every drink Jasper's giving her.

"You sure she's alright, Clarke?" Monty whispered to her, referring to lexa.

"I don't think so." Clarke stood and went behind Lexa. "That's enough. Let's go back to indra." she held her arms and was about to pull her up when Lexa spoke.

"No." she said in deep and scary voice. "No one's going back."

Monty looked at clarke. He's starting to get worried.

"We should get Indra--"

Lexa pound on table which made them jumped in horror. She even caught the attention of the people near them.

"No one's getting Indra."

Clarke sighed in annoyance. Is this how Lexa get drunk? She thought to herself.

"What happened to the commander?" Indra whispered, who's now already behind Clarke with some grounders at her back.

"I think she's drunk."

clarke thought indra will get mad or become furious but instead, she saw her smiled.

"She deserved a drink after all."

Clarke looked at her, brows furrowed. she still don't get why Indra's so happy that lexa is drunk.

"she's drunk. it's not a good thing."

"It is."

Indra looked at her. there's still a hint of smile on her face.

"The last time I saw her like that was years ago."

"Then how can she go home if she's in this situation?"

"We can take care of heda ourselves. Don't worry."

Indra said before she turned to look at her me. "Let's leave the commander. Do not disturb her."

The grounders nodded before they go the opposite way, going back to their place.

Indra looked at clarke.

"Take care of her. Titus must not know this."

"I understand."

Indra nodded before she walked away.

Clarke then looked at Lexa who's still drinking with Jasper.

"Okay, that's enough." Clarke held lexa's arms again. "The sun's getting down. We need to go now."

Clarke pulled her up and to her surprise, Lexa just let her. When they were both standing, Lexa looked at her with fuzzy eyes. "Clarke?"

The blonde looked back at her. "Yes?"

"Show me the more interesting things you were talking about earlier."

"No. Not gonna show you. Let's go."

But when Clarke was about to pull her, Lexa suddenly collapsed in her arms.

Clarke felt herself falling when Lincoln showed up and Catch lexa, guided her back on her seat.

Clarke checked on Lexa's face immediately.

"She passed out." Clarke sighed in disbelief.

"Woah, really? That fast?" Jasper peeked at Lexa. "The Commander's weak."

Clarke just glared at him.

"We should get her to Indra."

"The grounders will stay here for tonight." Lincoln informed her. "They'll build tents outside the wall."

"Okay. What do we do with lexa?"

"I'll call her men to pick her up." Lincoln stood and was about to leave when Abby came and stop him.

"Mom?"

"You guys made a scene." Abby answered Clarke's questions in her head.

"Well, I'm not the reason this time." Jasper chuckled.

Abby looked at Lincoln. "It would be better if the Commander stays inside. We have one vacant room."

Lincoln nodded. "I'll inform them." he said before he finally left.

Abby looked at her daughter and cupped her cheek. "And for you, you're gonna stay with her."

Clarke nodded. "I suppose I will." she looked at Lexa. "A drunk commander is dangerous."

"She didn't even get wild. What a bummer." Jasper said which earned another glare from Clarke.

\---

"Looking for blankets?"

Clarke turned around to where that voice coming and saw Raven.

Clarke nodded. "Yeah."

"I have extras in my room. Follow me."

Raven started walking towards her room and Clarke followed her silently.

"They're gonna stay here?" Raven asked as they get inside her room.

"For tonight. If it wasn't for Jasper's moonshine, we'll be already marching home."

"Oh, come on. A drunk commander wasn't that bad."

Clarke smiled with that thought. Good thing's Raven is not looking at her.

"Here." Raven turned around to Clarke and gave her the blankets.

Clarke took it in her hands. "Thanks." she turned around to leave when Raven spoke.

"Wait."

Clarke looked at her.

"About earlier, i'm sorry." Raven said.

"For what?"

"For saying those things about lexa." Raven sighed and put her hands in her pocket. "I'm sorry I judged her even though I don't know much about her."

Clarke smiled lightly, accepting her apology. "Why are you saying this to me now?"

"Because I know how much she means to you."

Clarke tilted her head, confused with just Raven said. "What are you talking about..."

Raven scoffed. "Really, Clarke? Oh my God." she laughed. "Just go give that to Lexa."

Even though Clarke still don't understand her, she retreated and go back to her room.

Lexa's still sleeping when she got there.

Clarke removed her jacket and threw it on the couch. She slowly sat on the bed, beside Lexa, and carefully place the blanket on her.

She was making sure Lexa was well covered with the blanket but then she stop midway.

She looked at the Commander's face sleeping peacefully. This is the first time she see her sleeping and she couldn't help but to smile with the sigh.

Who would've thought that Lexa, the Commander of the twelv--thirteen clans, just got drunk and passed out, and now sleeping in her former enemy's territory, Arkadia, with me by her side?

Clarke thought to herself then she smiled.

Well, who would've thought that I'm here to keep her safe?

She chuckled.

"Clarke?" 

Clarke was rouse from her reverie when Lexa spoke, who's now already awake and pulling herself up.

"Hey," Clarke moved closer to her and looked straight in her eyes, checking her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." Lexa's brows were furrowed. "What happened?"

Clarke was about to answer her question when she noticed lexa searching herself, maybe looking for a wound or something and then she stood and looked around with fury in her eyes.

Lexa roughly looked at clarke with now her angry face. "Where's the Azgeda?"

Clarke stared at her for a moment, can't believe with what the girl just said before she sighed and laughed.

The anger in lexa's face slowly disappeared turned into confusion. "Why are you laughing?"

Clarke lifted her head and looked at Lexa, still laughing. "Chill, okay?" she laughed once again then she paused. "The Ice Nation's not here. They didn't attack."

Lexa's mouth opened, brows still furrowed a little. "Then why are we here?"

Clarke grinned. "you really wanna know why?"

Lexa didn't answer.

Clarke stood and walked closer to her. "You got drunk."

"What?" lexa spat.

Clarke wanted to laugh again when she sees her reaction but she compressed it. "You don't remember? You even collapsed. That's why indra decided we stay here for tonight."

Lexa didn't give any reaction, instead she let out a breath.

"How?" Lexa asked but wasn't loud enough for clarke to hear it.

"What?"

"How did I get... drunk?" it was loud this time but her voice fell at the last word.

Clarke grinned. "You really can't remember? It was jasper, he offered you-- hey, wait!"

Clarke wasn't able to finish her sentence when Lexa passed by her and went outside.

"Lexa!"

Clarke followed her but lexa continued walking faster, completely ignoring her.

"Raven," Lexa stopped when she bumped into her.

"Commander?"

"Would you mind if you show me to Jasper's room?"

Raven looked at her, confused. "No, sure.. I--"

"No, wait!" Clarke shouted as soon she catch up to lexa. "Lexa, it wasn't Jasper's fault. he--"

"Clarke." lexa looked at her, cutting her off. "As your commander, I would advise you to stay out of this and go back to your room."

Clarke's mouth opened surprised with what she said. Raven had the same reaction too.

Lexa turned back her look at Raven. "Let's go."

"Uhh... okay, this way." Raven started walking, scared at the commander behind her.

Clarke just watched them walk away. She still can't believe that Lexa used the 'Commander' card on her. She sighed aggressively. "Commander my ass." she whispered through her gritted teeth and followed them.

\---

"Dayyyyy after day! I keep--"

"Jasper!"

The door to jasper and monty's room hung open and revealed raven with a worried face, interrupting Jasper's song.

"Oh, hey there, Reyes. What's so good to visit me at night?" Jasper asked with his usual playful face.

Lexa walked inside, screaming the 'Commander' presence.

Jasper's smile went wide upon seeing her. "And of course, the lovely Commander."

"jasper." Monty whisperered and shook his head while glaring at him.

"Leave us." Lexa said with such authority in her voice after she looked at raven and monty.

The two gave each other a look, a worried and scared-for-jasper's-life look, before they both decided to leave.

They're worried about Jasper but they're also scared at the Commander.

"Woah, a little scary, huh?" Jasper said after the two left.

"There's something we need to discuss." Lexa started.

"W-what is that?" there's still a hint of playful Jasper in his voice but it is true that he's a bit intimidated by now.

Lexa started walking towards him. "You were a good man, Jasper. It was a great pleasure to meet you."

Jasper chuckled nervously while walking backwards. "Really? Me too."

"I now remember what happened before I found myself on the bed with Clarke."

"I-I'm sorry, okay?" he's scared now. This isn't the commander he just had a drink with earlier. "I was just tryin---"

"I didn't say you you did the wrong thing."

Jasper's back met the wall earning a loud thud as Lexa stopped few inches away from him.

"What do you mean..?"

"What you did resulted into a beautiful scene."

Jasper's brows furrowed. "What?"

She cleared her throat and looked away then looked back at her. "You have something that I want, Jasper."

"And what is exactly is that?"

"Moonshine."

Jasper stared at her for seconds before his smirk slowly came back to his face.

"Of course, Commander." he's back with his playful self again.

"Deliver it to Indra tomorrow without being seen from others. Especially Clarke."

Jasper grinned widely. "Aye aye, Commander!"

"But.. What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

He made a sound of smirk. "A supply of jobi nuts for a year."

Lexa nodded. "Consider it done. Do we have a deal?"

"Yup!"

"Good."

Their attention went to the door when it was kicked open by someone then Clarke came in rushing followed by Monty and Raven.

"Lexa!"

"Jasper!

Monty ran towards Jasper and looked at him with still worried face. "Are you okay?"

Jasper gave him a smug look. "Very fine."

Clarke then turned her look at Lexa. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

Clarke eyed her suspiciously. Of course it's not just nothing.

"It's true, Clarke." Jasper said, his grin never leaves his face. "Lexa just thanked me for the drink earlier."

"It's 'Commander', Jasper." Clarke corrected him.

"Why? You just called her 'Lexa'"

"That's because---"

"Jasper," Lexa interrupted and turned to look at him. "It's 'Commander'."

Jasper's face fell whilst the other two looked at the Commander then to Clarke in shock.

Lexa turned her look at Clarke and offered a small smile. "Let's go, Clarke. I want to sleep." she said before she calmy walked outside leaving the four of them in that room.

Raven was the first one to break the silence.

"So basically, only Clarke can call the Commander 'Lexa'".

"I agree." Monty said, nodding.

Jasper scoffed. "Go, Clarke. The Commander needs you."

Clarke glanced at him. "I'm gonna find out what you two talked about." she threw him a glare before finally leaving that room.

Raven sighed and whisper to herself. "She really do like her."


	2. Then, this is goodbye. For now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Lexa to go back in Polis but some things has change.

Clarke is in the middle of packing her things, preparing herself to go back in the capital when she heard knocks on her door.

She halted for a second. "Come in!" she shouted before she continued doing her thing.

Octave walked in, she checked her room and notices that Clarke is alone. "Where's Lexa?"

"With Kane."

Octavia nodded and sat on the couch. "Me and the others are going to hunt later. Wanna come with us?"

Clarke shook her and gave an apologetic smile. "Can't. We're going."

Octavia's brows furrowed. "We?"

"Lexa and I..." Clarke breathed after she finished packing her things and finally looking at Octavia who's head tilted, confused with Clarke is saying.

"Where are you going?"

"In Polis?" she said more like stating an obvious fact.

"I thought Kane's going with her now?"

It was Clarke's turn to look at her in confusion

"What do you mean?"

"I heard them talking earlier. Kane will be the new ambassador of Skaikru so you can stay here."

Clarke's mouth opened wide in shock. She suddenly feel betrayed and she doesn't know why.

"I thought you knew--"

"Where are they?" Clarke quickly cut her off.

"I don't know. The last time I saw them they were at the Chancellor's office."

"I need to see them." 

She said under her breath as she rushed to the door ready to go out when Octavia stopped her.

"Clarke,"

The blonder girl aggressively turned at her, her shoulder's raising up and down as if she was trying to go after something.

Octavia looked at her in confusion and worried. "What's wrong? So what if Kane goes there?"

Clarke took a deep breath. "I need to be there, Octavia."

"Why?" the confusion in her look didn't disappear when Clarke didn't even answer her question.

"I..." she couldn't find a word. No, she couldn't find a reason. Why is she really needed there?

"Lexa trusts me--"

"She trusts Kane too."

"But she trusts me more." Clarke wanted to sound reasonable but it feels like she's doing the opposite.

Octavia just stared at her.

Clarke sighed. "Look, if something happ--"

"Raven was right."

Clarke's brows creased. "What?"

"You look silly, Clarke." Octavia shook her head in disbelief as she walked past her and went out of the room.

Clarke turned around and watched the closing door, her brows still furrowed. She want to think what Octavia was talking about but she don't have time for that. She needs to go. Now.

So she stormed out of her room looking for Lexa and Kane. And when she reached the Chancellor's office, all she found is her mom there alone.

"Where's Lexa?" she asked her mom immediately.

"Left. She said she didn't--"

"What?" Clarke snapped. The anger she's been suppressing finally explode. "When did she leave?"

"Just few minutes ago before you went here. Clarke--"

"They can't have got very far." Clarke muttered and was ready to go out when her mother held her arm and stopped her.

"Clarke wait," her mother forced her to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Mom, Kane is more needed here than me. And I should be there instead of Kane."

"Clarke, it's fine. There's nothing to worry about. I've talked to Lexa and she agreed to this."

"She did?" her brows furrowed as she sensed a betrayal again.

"Yes." Abby smiled widely. "You can stay here now."

"Mom..."

Abby's smile slowly disappeared when she saw the look on Clarke's face.

Clarke bit her lip, looking away and she looks regretful but she tried to hide it when her mother touched her face.

"I know that look." Abby said looking carefully at her daughter's face.

Clarke still looked hurt but she disregard it. "I need to be there, mom."

Abby nodded while smiling. "I understand. Now go after them."

Clarke wanted to say more. She wanted to tell her mother how she feels but instead, she just hugged her tight said her goodbyes and walked away.

"Hey, look who's here."

Jasper said when he saw Clarke walking towards the gate.

"Wait," Jasper went to her front, stopping her.

"Jasper, I don't have time for this---"

"Why are you still here?"

Clarke gave him a sarcastic smile. "That's why you need to step aside so I can go."

"She told me the moonshine was for you and her." Jasper muttered, unable for Clarke to hear it clearly.

"What?"

"Hey!"

A sound of horn coming from the rover interrupted them and when they turned to look who's in the driver seat, it was Bellamy raising a brow at them.

"Up for a drive?" Bellamy shouted.

Clarke walked towards the rover, she stopped at the driver's side.

"I'm not coming to hunt, Bellamy. I--"

"Who says we're going to hunt?" Bellamy cut her off. "We're going to Polis."

She looked at him in confusion. "Why...?"

"I'm just helping you, Clarke. So get in the rover now."

Clarke wanted to ask more but she just smiled at him and walked towards the shotgun seat and hopped in.

"Thank you, Bellamy." she smiled at him once again.

"I wouldn't have thought of this if it's not for Raven."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey!" Jasper knocked on the door, at Clarke's side. "How about me?"

Bellamy chuckled. "Fine. Get inside."

Jasper grinned at them as he excitedly went to the back and hopped inside.

"So..." he leaned towards them. "Where are we going exactly?"

"To Polis." Bellamy answered, starting the engine.

Jasper chuckled nervously. "Grounders' territory.."

Clarke turned to look at him. "It's fine, Jasper. They're not gonna hurt you."

"I don't know about the others. It's just Lexa that I trust."

Clarke smiled automatically. Because he's right. "I trust her too." she replied in low voice.

And when she turn to look at Bellamy, she caught him staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

Bellamy just chuckled while shaking his head. "Raven was right."

"Seriously, what's with this 'Raven was right' whole thing? What did Raven say to all of you?" Clarke asked, irritated.

"Oh," Jasper looked at Bellamy. "She also told you that?" he asked referring to Raven.

"Yup."

Jasper smirked that turned into chorkle while looking at Clarke.

Clarke just rolled her eyes at them before she focused her eyes on the road.

They took a different route from Lexa's. They'll reach the Polis faster than them. That was Jasper's idea, for the element of surprise which they all agreed to.

And they were right, they arrived there first.

They decided to wait at the gate. Jasper's on top of the rover, playing Maya's mp3 player while Bellamy and Clarke are on the outside.

The two talked about a lot of things while waiting for Lexa to arrive. Clarke apologized for leaving him and Bellamy said he'd already forgiven her.

"How was it in Polis?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke shrugged. "Fine."

"Then, how was it staying with Lexa?"

Clarke couldn't answer for a moment. Because she wasn't sure too what to say or maybe she knows but she's just holding back.

Bellamy noticed it and nudged her arm. "Come on, you can tell me."

Clarke glanced at him, hesitant. "You all hate her." she said almost whispering.

"It's true. She've done a lot of bad things to us, especially to you and yes, I still don't trust her but just like what Finn said, we don't have to trust the grounders, we just have to trust you."

Clarke smiled a little, remembering that moment.

"Look," Bellamy leaned closer to her. "We're just happy that you're happy."

Clarke smiled then she looked away. "I don't know, Bell. I just know that I need her."

He smirked. "Of course you do."

Clarke glared at him when she remembered something. "Is this what Raven been telling you all this time? That I.. I lik.." she sighed then she looked away unable to continue what she's saying.

"That you like Lexa? Yes." Jasper intervene while still laying on the top of the rover.

Bellamy sneered. "That's not what exactly she said. She said, 'Clarke Griffin's whipped for the Commander'."

And the two boys laughed, agreeing with each other.

Clarke just shook her head in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Looks like I still need to go back in Arkadia after all."

"Wait." Jasper suddenly stopped laughing and stood from his position. "They're coming."

Clarke looked at the front and Jasper was right. She saw people, horses, leading their way and then she saw Lexa who's now squinting her eyes, making sure if it was really Clarke standing in front of the entrance. And when she confirmed it, shock washed over her face. So is Kane who's right beside her.

Clarke just looked at her straight in the eye with a stern glare without looking away nor blinking.

But Lexa smiled to her. Unable to hide her feelings that she was happy to see Clarke again.

With that, Clarke's expression soften. She almost smiled back at her but she stopped herself. She wanted Lexa to know that she is mad about leaving her.

And when the grounders reached them, Kane was the first one to get down from his horse and hurriedly walked towards Clarke.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Clarke shook her head. "No. But I came her to make some changes."

Kane tilted his head, waiting for her to continue.

"You'll go back to Arkadia and I will stay here as the ambassador of the thirteenth clan."

Kane's brows furrowed. Bellamy wanted to grin after what she said but he remained still though Jasper couldn't or he didn't just try to hide his grins.

Lexa remained stoic too. She's just looking at Clarke, waiting.

"Clarke," Kane stepped forward. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you about but we've already talked about this. I will stay here in Polis. You can rest in Arkadia now."

Clarke shook her head. "Arkadia needs you, Kane. They need the former Chancellor who lead and protected them."

"Your mother missed you a lot. Abby requested for this." he said in his usual calm voice.

"My mom needs you too. And you know that."

Kane couldn't reply for a moment, he looked away.

Clarke leaned closer.

"I don't think mom can handle all the works there alone. You helped her stay strong. And besides," Clarke lowered her voice. "I know I can do more if I stay here."

Kane sighed after few seconds of thinking then he nodded finally understanding. "You're right. You've spent more time with Lexa and with the grounders. You know her and their ways better than I do. And she trusts you more. You can do better here than I will. You should stay here." he turned around to talk to Lexa while whispering something loud enough for Clarke to hear. "Raven was right."

Clarke's eyes automatically went wide before she shook her head in annoyance. She couldn't believe that Raven even told Kane about that too.

Bellamy and Jasper probably heard about what Kane said too because they were laughing silently behind her.

She shot a glare at them that made the two stopped—just Bellamy. Jasper's still laughing shamelessly.

"Clarke,"

She turned her look in front when Kane called her.

"I'll head to the Arkadia now. Take care here."

Clarke nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You can stay here for a while, Marcus." Lexa said, walking closer to them. "You must be tired from the long ride, you can rest in Polis. And the others too." she glanced at Bellamy and Jasper.

Jasper grinned. "There'll be no spears, right—Aww!"

Bellamy nudged him and shook his head, telling him to stop. He then turned to look at Lexa. "It would be our pleasure, Commander."

Lexa just nodded before she started walking to the entrance with her guards behind her. Skaikru followed her, walking beside her men but Clarke fasten her pace, reaching Lexa's side.

"Why did you not tell me about that?" Clarke asked her immediately, still upset about them leaving her.

"Kane was right. You were away from your mother for three months, you should spend more time with her." Lexa remained stoic, not giving Clarke a look.

"Why does it matter to you?"

Lexa's face expression softened before she look at her. "I care about your feelings, Clarke."

Clarke stilled. She almost stopped walking. Instead, she slowed down.

Lexa didn't wait for her to reply and just turned her attention in front.

"It doesn't matter." Clarke said after shaking off the emotions she just felt after what Lexa said.

"Then why did you still come here pushing to be the ambassador instead of Kane? You know he can also do well here." she asked, expecting to hear what she wants to hear.

Clarle looked at her. "I already told you. Arkadia needs Kane. I was just doing what's right thing to do."

Lexa nodded and looked away. Disappointed but she kind of expected that.

"Hey,"

Lexa looked at her again when Clarke called her attention.

"Just in case you don't know, we're in this together." Clarke said in soft and low voice then she smiled a little.

Well, that's what Lexa didn't expect but it's better than her expectation.

Lexa slowly smiled as she felt a familiar warmth in her heart.

Titus is wrong. To be a Commander is to not be alone. She has Clarke now.


End file.
